House Of Flying Cupcakes
by Sweet-Typs
Summary: The Son's learn a valuable lesson....don't mess with the yougest Parry when she's upset. Hillarious! Read and you won't regret it. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the boys, just the girl. **

**I was putting dishes in the dishwater when this little muse came to me. It's just a one-shot. Hope you find humor like I did.**

**Cupcakes**

Pogue sent a text message to all the Son's and told them to come over asap. He flinched as he heard another crash and a curse word come out of the kitchen. He was crouched behind the couch and felt rescued when Caleb and the other two walking in. "Whats wrong?" Caleb asked until another clash and "DAMN HIM!" Sounded from the kitchen. All three of the Son's dove behind the couch, looking to Pogue. "Dude, what the hell?" Pogue sighed and flinched with another crash. "Aaron cheated on her, she walked in on him..." Reid's eyes grew dark. "He waaaahhhaaat?!" Pogue snorted and nodded. "I knew he would! I even told her..." "I CAN HEAR YOU POGUE!" All four sons cowered.

"He's an asshole, and I'm going to beat him to a pulp Monday." Reid seethed and Ty nodded. "Me too man..." "NOT UNLESS I GET THERE FIRST!" They shook their heads. This wasn't the first time Pogue's little sister flew off the handle. Jasmine Parry. She was the youngest of them all, 16. They heard more cluttering and something shatter. "So what is she in there doing? Re decorating?" Pogue shook his head and peered up from behind the couch, only to doge a wild flying measuring cup. Caleb grabbed it as it rolled on the floor. "Baking?" Pogue nodded. "She said she wanted cupcakes..." "I LOVE CUPCAKES!! THEY DONT CHEAT!" Reid smirked, "Pass the lips and strait to the hips!" Caleb smacked him. "Dude!" A feral growl echoed into the living room. "Reid GARWIN! If you want children you had better SHUT THE HELL UP!" Her voice was a shrill screech.

Pogue was seriously worried, and scared. He huddled them together and whispered. "I say we go in there, secure her by any means necessary and tie her ass down!" Pots and pans clacked and they smelled something burning. They all shook their head. Caleb, beings the oldest, stepped forward. "I'm going in." Ty grabbed his pants.. "Caleb, it's a Suicide mission...she'll tear you apart! Here...take this.." Pogue handed Ty his old football helmet, and Ty gave it to him. Caleb nodded and eagerly put it on. "Here I go..." They all sat on their knees, watching Caleb cross into no man's land, Jasmine's kitchen. All was silent for a moment as they held their breath. "Do you think..." Pogue whispered, until he was answered by Jasmine screaming. "GET OUT! GET OUUUUUTT!!" She roared and Caleb ran out, flailing like a injured dog, then they all gasped when a sauce pan flew out of no where and hit him on the helmet. The audible crack rang through the house.

Reid panicked. "Get him!" They all lunged out and grabbed a handful of his shirt and his arms, dragging him back to the safety of behind the couch. The eldest was blinking, talking nonsense. "She's a monster, deadly, so many pots and pans, flour everywhere...and the Icing!" He acted as if was about to pass out when Pogue hollered at Jasmine. "Jazzy, sissy, we can help! No need to injure each other!" him. "Shut up POGUE! You were never supportive to begin with!! It's your FAULT!" His face fell with anger, it was not! He growled and stood up. Sure, Jazzy was bad, but he could get just as pissed. "Well you KNOW WHAT!?" He screamed as pointed at her through the smoke coming up out of the oven. He was a good twenty safe feet from her. "I. TOLD. YOU. SO!!" He exaggerated each word and stuck his toung out at her. Her green eyes narrowed, he swallowed...uh oh. "ASSHOLE!" She screamed and began throwing burnt cupcakes at him.

"I am going to kill you ALL!! None of you ever supported me and Aaron! I couldn't even go on a DATE with my BOYFRIEND!" Reid gasped and was on all fours, sticking his head out the side. "He would have just used you baby..." She growled at him and hit him with a icing covered black cupcake. "REID!! Don't BABY ME! Your just as BAD!! WOMANIZERS!! ALL OF YOU!!" She went back into the kitchen and slammed the door. "MY CUPCAKES!! BURNT!!" She screamed and knocked around some more. Pogue looked at the guys in horror. "Dude, can I stay with you tonight?" Caleb nodded but shook his head after Jazzy screamed. "NO! YOU WILL CLEAN UP THIS KITCHEN!" Pogue ran his fingers through his hair. He mouthed 'Help me.' Ty and Reid looked at each other and shivered, as did Caleb. "You know what?" Reid smirked. They shrugged, keeping an eye and ear out for the youngest Parry. "Thank god that the women don't have powers!" They all smiled and nodded. "I HEARD THAT!!"

The four 18 year old guys cowered and shook. After about another thirty minuets and the boys trying to devise a plan. Right as they decided to jump up and make their move, a shadowy lithe silhouette came out of the smoke, smiling. The short girl was covered in icing, flour and her apron was smoking. She held out a perfect tray of cupcakes and she sighed. "Cupcakes anyone?" The boys froze, fear in their eyes. They looked from her, to the door...her...door. "RUN!" Reid yelped and they booked it out of the house and piled into Tyler's hummer. Jasmine narrowed her eyes and shrugged. "More for me then!"

**ROFL! **

**Love, **

**Illy**


End file.
